


Face Masks

by KismetWorks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance, Cuban Lance, Drabble, Face Masks, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know, I'm procrastinating my homework, Lance helps Keith, Lance likes skin care, Lance speaks Spanish, Let Lance be pretty 2k16, M/M, but kinda?, how do I tag this?, this isn't exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KismetWorks/pseuds/KismetWorks
Summary: Lance ends up putting a facemask on Keith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, I just wanted to write about Lance and face masks and this happened, I'm sorry.  
> Also, I don't wanna do homework so here, enjoy.

“Where do you even get your face mask things?” Pidge asked Lance, when all the paladins were gathered at the dinner table, in the middle of a meal.

Lance had just said he was gonna head to bed since his routine took some time.

“Well, Pidge, my buddy, I’m glad you asked,” Lance grinned as he sat back down, earning a poorly concealed groan from everyone at the table, “The thing is, I used to make them back on earth, because, believe it or not, those things are fucking expensive, so I looked for things here that resembled what I used on earth and mistakes were made, but after a few tries I got what I needed.”

“Is that why your face was all blotchy a few weeks ago?”

“That is… not of import.”

“You probably rubbed the equivalent of poison ivy on your face because you thought it was mint or something, didn’t you, Lance?” Pidge was smirking at Lance, who scoffed and walked to his room, hands behind his head.

* * *

 

Days later, turns out Lance wasn’t the one to rub poisonous plants on his face, but Keith.

Though, to give him credit, it was an accident. It’s not like he went around rubbing his face on dubious plants. And it didn’t have the same effects as poison ivy, but it did irritate his face and made it a little painful, but Keith wasn’t gonna admit that.

At least not at the beggining, but after he tried washing it multiple times, icing it, and just sleeping it off with no change for the better, he’d decided the best course of action was to tell the other paladins and the alteans, who could give him some alien cream or something to soothe it.

After telling them, Coran suggested looking at the castle’s database to see if they had something to help him.

“What did the plant look like, Keith?”

“I think it was just leaves, blue and purple, kinda spiky? Like, mint leaves, I think.”

“Was it this one?” Coran showed the red paladin a picture of the plant he’d just described. Keith nodded, “It’s called vispub, it’s not exactly life threatening, but it does last for a while if left untreated, and it can be very painful. We don’t have the treatment in the castle, since it’s not going to cause any permanent damage, but if you found anything that could soothe the skin where it’s irritated, that should make it go away faster and with less pain.”

Keith sighed, his face had started burning and his eyes were close to watering, he figured he’d have to deal with it until it went away, there was nothing else to do, it seemed.

“Lance, do you have anything that could remotely help?” Hunk asked Lance, who seemed lost in his train of thought, “I mean, you managed to make a killer moisturizer, so it wouldn’t hurt to try, right?”

“I mean, I should have something, I think I do, anyway.” Lance looked away from Hunk and right at Keith, whose face was red and splotchy and kind of irritated, ’That looks painful’, Lance thought, “Do you want to come look?” Keith hesitated and looked away from Lance’s gaze, it held a tinge of worry, “If you wanna suffer while you wait until it goes away then you’re welcome to, I’m just trying to be nice for once.” He added.

Keith looked back at Lance and nodded, “That would actually be pretty decent of you, thanks.”

Lance nodded and gestured for Keith to follow him as he led Keith to his room, they walked together through the halls of the castle until they reached Lance’s door.

“Come on, you can sit on the bed while I look for something to help take the irritation down.” Lance opened the door and went straight to his closet while Keith sat on the bed and looked around Lance’s room.

It was fairly plain, but Keith didn’t know what he was expecting, there were a few souvenirs from planets they’d visited, like crystals and handmade objects the locals had given to them as thanks for helping them. Lance’s headphones and music player were resting on his bedside table along with his sleeping mask.

“¿Dónde estará? No me digas que lo perdí, tiene que estar por aquí en algún lado…” Keith heard Lance muttering while he looked through his closet, “Ajá, aquí estabas, tengo que ordenar esto más seguido.”

“What are you blabbering about?”

“None of your business, mullet, here it is,” Lance showed keith a container of some kind of white substance that wasn’t quite goo, but close, he walked over to where Keith was sat on the bed, “Scoot, mullet-head.”

Keith shuffled to one side of the bed to give Lance space to sit down, they sat facing each other.

“So, now what?” Keith asked.

“Now you tie your hair or something so this doesn’t get in your hair.” Lance told Keith while he took the lid of the container off, “Trust me, it’s difficult to get out of your hair, a pain in the ass, really.”

Keith pulled a hair tie out of his jacket pocket and put his hair up into a pony tail.

 _‘Mierda, que está bonito’_ Lance thought, swallowing hard and shaking his head to try and clear it.

Lance scooped some of the product into his hand and proceeded to smear it on Keith’s face, Keith let out a small sigh of relief as he closed his eyes and leaned slightly into Lance’s touch at the soothing sensation.

Lance continued spreading the face mask over Keith’s face for a while, earning quiet happy sighs from Keith.

“This better not turn my skin green or something,” Keith mumbled, eyes still closed.

“You know what? That’s actually not a bad idea, though I don’t know how I’d manage to dye your skin green,” Lance chuckled softly as he continued his task.

“I’m serious, I will punch you.”

“You’ll probably punch me anyway, let’s be honest here.”

Keith hummed, “I guess you’re right,” Lance smiled.

A few minutes later, after Lance had finished putting the mask on Keith, they were both still holed up in Lance’s room, for no apparent reason.

“So, why do you do all this skin care stuff? Lot of sisters?” Keith asked as he turned to look at Lance.

“No, not really. I mean, my sisters introduced me to it but I like doing it, you know?” Lance told him, “It makes my face feel nice and soft, and it gives me an established routine, makes it easier to sleep when you have a routine.”

“How long do I keep this on for?”

“About thirty more ticks, not much longer,” Lance stated and turned to look at Keith, “Do you know how to take it off or do you need me to show you?”

“You just… wash it off, right?” Lance sighed and shook his head.

“I’ll help you take it off, don’t worry” Later, Lance wiped the face mask off of Keith’s face and then told him to rinse so that there were no leftover chunks of the mask while Lance cleaned up.

Keith came back with a much less irritated face than before and Lance smiled at him.

“Feeling better?”

“Much,” Keith smiled back at him, “Thanks, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have been able to do anything without wanting to scratch my face off if it wasn’t for you.”

“No problem, this may come as a surprise to you, but I don’t hate you,” Lance looked away from Keith’s face as he spoke, “Also, your face is very dry, ever heard of moisturizer? I could lend you some if you wanted.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “I think I’m gonna pass up on that offer,” he turned around to walk away, “Also, I don’t hate you either, see you around, Lance.”

"Yeah, you should probably come by again tomorrow," Lance offered, and Keith nodded as he walked away, "¡Te queda muy bien la coleta, me encanta como se te ve!"

"What did you just say to me?" Keith stopped walking and turned around to look at Lance.

"Figure it out, mullet-head." Lance winked at Keith and shut the door, leaving Keith very confused in the middle of the hallway.

Maybe Pidge could build a translator.

* * *

Translations:

 **“¿Dónde estará? No me digas que lo perdí, tiene que estar por aquí en algún lado…”** Where could it be? Don't tell me I lost it, it has to be around here somewhere...

 **“Ajá, aquí estabas, tengo que ordenar esto más seguido.”** Aha, here you are, I need to sort this more often

 ** _‘Mierda, que está bonito’_** Shit, he's cute

 **"¡Te queda muy bien la coleta, me encanta como se te ve!"** The ponytail fits you really well, I love how it looks on you! **  
**

**Mullet** Love

 **Mullet-head** Babe

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too bad, it's really not that great, now that I'mrereading it, but whatever.  
> So I'm gonna do my homework now (or am I?), see you around!  
> Leave a comment/kudos if you like, they're always appreciated.


End file.
